


The dad™

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dad figure, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Thiago doesn't mind





	The dad™

**Author's Note:**

> MEXICO LOST AND IM SO FUCKIN SAD

Thiago biologically only had two kids but internationally wise he had about 23.

Some were quiet and older then him others were still young and full of spirit. Some were desperate for a taste of the action while others were they're to support and love. Either way he loved them all. 

He had been nicknamed the dad of the team he didn't mind or notice at all till he was attempting to clean Neymar's face one day after Neymar had lost to what looked like chocolate pudding. 

" Ugh Thiago its fine really"   
Neymar whinned as Thiago grabbed another baby wipe and once again went back to cleaning the others cheek that had chocolate all over it. He swore sometimes Neymar was more child then ever before.

" Neymar Da Silva Santos Júnior you can't go out looking like you're three again"   
Thiago had warned as he cleaned off the last stain of chocolate pudding. With a frowning Neymar pouting. But he didn't push it knowing that would just anger Thiago more.

" Thanks, dad"   
Neymar had told him as he gave Thaigo a kiss on the cheek and ran off to do god knows what. This was his last day in Brazil before he had to be off to Spain with the rest of Barca. 

But Thiago let him go a small smile on his lips as he was pretty proud of how far the other man had gone. He didn't mind Neymar not wanting to stay in his house he did only have today left. But what he hadn't expected is for Neymar to come back an hour later with food and movies. 

Thiago didn't mind being looked at like a dad figure. 

Dani told him first that he was leaving Barca. 

" Thiago"   
Dani had said as he walked into Thiago's room interrupting the man from his boring browsing of the internet. 

" Hey what's up Dani?"   
Thiago asked already knowing something was wrong as Dani was very nervous and fidgeting almost. And from Dani that was rather shocking as the other man usually had a light and cheery mood.

" Ah I think I wanna leave Barca"   
Dani mumbled at the other man. Thiago blinked at that confusion on his face. Leaving Barca? Why?

" And why is that, Dani?"  
Thiago asked moving and tapping a spot near him in bed. Dani moved himself close enough to Thiago so the other man could comfort him. 

" I just- I can't anymore I've been there for Neymar for the longest time. Thiago it doesn't make me happy anymore. And I don't wanna go because who will protect Neymar? Who will stand up to him?"   
Dani rambled on as he laid his head on Thiago's lap while the younger man hummed. 

" Dani, if you want to leave well leave. Neymar is a child yes but he's been at Barca for so long I think he'll be able to hold himself. Don't you worry about it well figure it out later okay? Just relax."   
And with that Thiago grabbed a blanket that had been moved to the side of the bed. And placed it over Dani pulling him in closer. 

" Thanks,, dad"   
Dani said mussing at the last part before totally passing out to sleep. 

Thiago smiled the name was now almost always used instead of his name he didn't mind. He didn't even mind the stares he would get from other teams when one of his teammates slipped and called him that in public. After all the word always held affectionate and laughter.

He loves being the dad of the team he brings snacks for everyone just incase they haven't ate, he always manages to bring the team together to eat once every two weeks and they always come to him for advice. Thiago loves it personally. 

" I don't know if I wanna stay in Barca anymore."   
Neymar tells him one sunny day while they are laying under the Brazilian sun. It had been a day where they could just hang out so they were in Thiago's backyard laying down on the grass.

Thiago says nothing for a minute as he looked at the other man seeing that serious twinkle in his eye. He was thinking the other man was joking but he looked as serious as ever.

" Okay" 

" Okay?" 

" It-, it'll-, well be okay, okay?"   
Thiago had managed to get out as he tried to gather his words together Neymar smiled as him brighter. 

" thanks dad but that's not the only thing I want to share with you"   
Thiago feels his stomach do flips in excitement as he looks at Neymar once again. His eyes are filled with love and interest it's been much too long since he last saw that in Neymar's eyes. 

He wondered what Barca had done to kill that sparkle in Neymar's eyes just the thought of that pissed him off. 

" I- I wanna join PSG with you and Dani and everyone else"   
Neymar had finally said looking up at Thiago for approval Thiago felt tears slide down his cheeks and watch Neymar's face turn to horror. 

" I'm sorry Thiago i didn't mean-" 

" No no Neymar these are happy tears"   
Thiago said as he pinned the other man into a ground hug. Neymar smiled wildly at him. Thiago grinned at him back as he pulled out apple slices from his bag. Neymar quickly grabed it but not before handing some to Thiago too.

Things are going okay for Thiago. Better then okay. 

His phone rings twice. He regrets not getting it the first time because he hears Rafinha's tears when he picks up.

" Hey princessa what's up?" 

" Thiago I'm alone"   
Thiago felt himself grow sickly concerned at that. 

" What? How?" 

" Neymar is gone and Dani is gone. I'm all alone."   
Rafinha managed out as Thiago could hear the pure sadness from this man and it was heart breaking. 

" You are not alone Rafinhia. Go put on a movie and make yourself a snack and I'll stay on the phone with you"   
Thiago had offered and of course the other man had agreed. 

" Thank you, Thiago. Or should I say dad?"   
Rafinha asked jokingly as Thiago knew the other man was relaxing.

Thiago could only laugh at that as he said a quick yes to the other man. 

Thiago didn't have it all but it sure as hell felt like it.  
    
Once Neymar joined the team it was as if everything had fallen together. The team did amazingly well everyone was really playing their best. Thiago couldn't be prouder and he let everyone know. Once again he was labeled the dad of the group he could only smile at the simple compliment. 

"He hates me"   
Thiago sighed Phil was always stubborn at heart so this one is gonna be a tougher one. 

" He does not hate you-"   
Thiago tried to say but Phil shut him down before he could even speak more. Phil was like a baby but in their angsty teen years. But Thiago didn't mind he loves Phil as much as he loves Neymar or Marcelo or Paulinho or Rafinhia. 

" He hates me and this must crush him. Imagine your best friend taking your spot on your ex team"   
Phil cried out over the phone. Thiago had to think quick he knew the man could just blow over any minute. And an idea popped in his head he walked over to the door and opened it. 

" NEYMAR DO YOU HATE PHIL"   
He practically yelled out as he knew the man had to be in one of these hotel rooms. It didn't take long for Thiago to hear a yell back. 

" NO I LOVE HIM"   
He heard Neymar scream back just enough for Phil to hear. He walked back inside his room. 

" I told you" 

" Thank you, Thiago. Sometimes I just need a reminder. And with no one I know here its just tougher then ever." 

" I know Phil power through this and made dad proud" 

And he did, has and does make Thiago proud. 

Thiago ignores the looks he gets from other players at the oddly close relationship he has with his teammates. Anytime any of his teammates got hurt he couldn't help but run to make sure they were alright or make faces at the ones who hurt his boys. 

Neymar was basically looked at as a strong leader for PSG. When Thiago asked him about this Neymar shook his head and frowned. Later that day Neymar had managed to get everyone together and explain.

" Do people really think that? Is it because I've worked with Leo? Truth is I don't know what I'm doing I'm just as lost as you guys. Imagine being stuck in someone's shadow you can't ever leave till you finally do you finally get a taste of fresh air and everyone hates you for it? Back on topic I really dont know, so guys I hope you know we're all learning at the same time"   
And with that Neymar finished Thiago was the first to hug him and tell him how proud of him he was. Everyone improved greatly after that.

He plays close attention to his other Brazilian members play in their clubs and makes sure to congratulate them if they win and comfort if they lose. 

The world cup is soon it was just around the corner. Neymar was more anxious as he stuck to Thiago's shoulder whenever they went anywhere. Thiago didn't mind it was like dragging an oversized five year old around. Thiago didn't blame him Neymar was nervous and he had just barely managed to get better for him to be able to play. 

The games dragged on. Neymar didn't start out to great but the more practices and games Neymar attempted the better and happier he got and Thiago couldn't be prouder of him or his whole team. 

 

Thiago doesn't mind being the dad of the team he really doesn't. 

He doesn't mind the weirdly oddly affectionate gifts he got on father's day from the team 

He doesn't mind the hugs and kisses that he got from his teammates or gave his teammates. 

He doesn't mind giving advice or hearing his teammates rant about something that had happened. 

He doesn't mind the love he gets from his teammates. 

He would mind if they randomly just stopped loving him like that. 

" Hey Thiago wanna get ice cream?" 

Thiago was snapped out of thoughts as he turned to his fellow team members who were all gathered around his room. 

" Sure c'mon."   
He said quietly as he was pulled into the hallway. 

He really doesn't mind.


End file.
